Remember Me
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 2 Up. An AU BV fic. Buruma, a genetically defective Saiyajin, grew up under King Vejiita during the time that his son, Vejiita, was training under Furiza. When the Prince returns, can she heal the damage done to him? And can they defea
1. Prologue

Remember Me  
  
Disclaimer: Duh.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
"I've been waiting for you," rumbled the large warrior King from the throne. His black onyx eyes stared menacingly down at the slender female before him. His hair, a black flame that stood straight up in the air, which no amount of gravity could weigh it down. His royal features were prominent in his harsh face, a sharp nose that looked down on everyone and everything the mighty King decided to give his notice to, a small goatee framed his formidable mouth that was set in a small scowl. His brown colored armor, typical of his race, was one of those large shoulder models, and only seemed to make him more dangerous. He wore a large blue cape that was connected to that armor, and a dark blue under suit beneath his armor. His feet were adorned with the typical white boots, his hands hidden beneath white gloves, and a large furry belt was on his waist.  
  
The female before him on the other hand, was another matter all together. She was small, petite even, and although she wore armor, hers was nothing like the King's. Hers was a dark blue, without the large shoulders, and hugged her tiny frame like her black spandex under suit did. She also wore the same white boots and gloves, and sported the furry belt around her waist. Only hers was blue. As was her long, flat hair and her wide eyes. She was pale, unlike the king's olive skin, and bright in coloring, not at all like the man before her, who was all dark. She suddenly smirked, a strange expression for a small female to make to such an intimidating man, but it did not look alien on her pale, and all too pretty, face. "Vejiita, you should know by now, I am never on time," the female told the King in her melodic voice. And although she spoke softly, her strong voice carried well in the large room.  
  
The King she called Vejiita suddenly chuckled in his loud, deep voice, and it echoed in the mostly empty room. "Buruma, you are a pleasure to have around here, you know that? Never one for formality, were you?"  
  
The small female warrior's smirk grew and she shook her head slightly, her long blue hair, which was flat compared to the rest of her race, swayed lightly with the movement. "Of course not, Vejiita. Not even beatings could get me to submit." Her smirk turned into a genuine smile. "You wouldn't have me any other way, and you know it. You're old, Vejiita. Old for a Saiyajin, and I think you like it that I don't grovel and submit myself to you. You're definitely old if you put up with my eccentrics."  
  
The King rolled his eyes and stood up from the throne, walking over to the young female. His large frame towered over the tiny woman and he smirked down at her, knowing she was not intimidated in the least. "You really should learn about fear sometime, Buruma. A little is healthy."  
  
She shook her head and giggled musically. "Maybe, and I've been afraid before, Vejiita, but you will never know it."  
  
He grunted and motioned her to walk with him out of the large throne room. "Buruma, how are the brats coming?"  
  
The blue female smirked up at the large warrior beside her, who was unknowingly slowing his strides for her tiny legs, even when he knew she could keep up effortlessly. "Great. All the new Saiyajin are good, no one exceptional, and no one completely worthless. My classes are just great," she said, an odd note in her otherwise cheery voice.  
  
He glanced at her curiously. "You want a challenge, Buruma? An exceptional student, I suppose?"  
  
Buruma grinned. "Of course, Vejiita. I am the weakest elite you have, but no one has ever beaten me. Not my students, not even you."  
  
He grumbled. "You're too damn fast, Buruma."  
  
She slapped him on the arm and was gone before he could cuff her on the head, laughing merrily when she appeared behind him. "Stop pouting, Vejiita. You knew about that when you found me. I was a simple third-class genetic defect that was to be terminated, and I had the fortune of running down the King himself in my attempt to get away. If I was older than three, I wouldn't have made that mistake at all, and probably would have spent my life alone out in the deserts somewhere."  
  
"That you would have. No one has caught you yet," the King grumbled. "I was right in allowing you to live and train as an elite. You'd have been an abnormally strong third-class, though."  
  
"Maybe, but strength is not my forte, Vejiita. I'm fast, I'm smart, and I'm not very weak. Together, no one can beat me. I haven't even had a hit connect since I was seven."  
  
Vejiita chuckled as he padded down the abandoned hallway, a happy Saiyajin female bouncing around him, running circles around him, showing him the she had yet to lose her speed and agility, and even now he couldn't defeat her. No one ever has. "Buruma, I'm having a few third-class children who have shown some unique abilities to be trained under you. You'll meet them tomorrow."  
  
She smiled up at the large warrior and floated up until she was eye level with him. "You are a big softy, Vejiita." She floated backwards as he continued to walk towards his rooms.  
  
He growled at the insult and moved to cuff her again, but she easily avoided it and floated out of reach. "I am not soft, brat."  
  
"You now allow the third-class to have a chance to move from their stations in life if they have the abilities. You have grown soft," she teased with a smirk.  
  
"After finding you, can you blame me? We will have the most powerful and well-trained elite graduates this year, and all because of you."  
  
"Aw! You just complimented the little freak!"  
  
He growled and reached for the floating female, only to have her evade his hand again, laughing all the while. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you are too happy to be a Saiyajin warrior," he grumbled irritably.  
  
"You do all the time, Vejiita," she retorted, "but that never stopped me before and won't now."  
  
He smirked at her, and nodded at the guards stationed outside his rooms. They opened it without a word or a glance at the strangely colored Saiyajin floating beside their king. She was a usual site around the palace since she was placed in the elite classes, over seventeen years ago. "Buruma, stop hovering like that," he barked as he entered his rooms.  
  
She laughed, but obeyed him and floated towards the ground. She cocked her head at her king curiously. "You received news today," she stated knowingly.  
  
He wasn't even surprised she had picked that up. She was unusually perceptive, even with the King who had centuries of practice at hiding his thoughts. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Are you going to share?" she asked, flopping down on the soft couch in the living area. Her blue tail unwound itself from her waist and twitched playfully beside her. He also let his tail hang loose behind him, now that he was safe in his rooms. He had no need to fear the little female with him. He trusted her; despite the very real fact she could defeat him, and was completely at ease.  
  
"My son is coming home for a few months. Furiza is letting him go for that long."  
  
"I see," she commented thoughtfully. "I don't think he's been back since you found me."  
  
He shook his head. "No, he was taken eighteen years ago and I haven't seen him or Nappa, his guardian, since."  
  
She frowned, suddenly serious. It was a strange contrast from the happy-go-lucky female she had been just moments earlier. "That isn't right, you know. He's the prince, yes, but he was just a child then. He should not have been removed from his father so early. Let alone to go with that abomination."  
  
Vejiita smiled humorlessly. "I agree, Buruma, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Furiza can and will destroy us for even minor disobedience's. And my son is more powerful than any Saiyajin. He wanted the brat to be raised under him. I think the reason my son is allowed to return for a while is because Furiza has some wish for my son to take over my throne. I'm actually a bit... wary of meeting my son again. I know he won't be the same boy I sent to that monster. And he won't be all Saiyajin now. He'll be just as monstrous as that beast. I only hope that Nappa was able to teach him honor and enough of our culture to keep him from being just as horrible."  
  
Buruma looked up at her long-time friend, a man who had been like a father to her since she ran him over so many years ago, and gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sure that your son has no love for Furiza, even if he is that monster's puppet now. Furiza would have treated him more horribly than we can imagine and I'm sure even if the young prince hates you now, he hates the lizard more."  
  
The King glanced at the blue-haired Saiyajin and returned her smile. "You are correct in that. One thing I am happy about is that Vejiita cannot take my throne without a mate, and as he hasn't met any female Saiyajin yet, he will not have chosen yet. He could kill me, but he cannot have the throne without a mate." He scowled suddenly. "I've heard some things, though. I don't think Vejiita will even want a mate after what has happened to him with Furiza. That monster's tortures give even me nightmares."  
  
She suddenly stood up and walked up behind the King, placing a hand on his back soothingly. "I'm sure your son is fine, Vejiita. He has generations of royal blood flowing through his veins. He will not be easily broken."  
  
"I know, but if anyone could break him, it would have been Furiza." He paused and looked down at the tiny warrior beside him. "He was a stubborn, proud, and very powerful brat before he left. I only hope that never changed."  
  
She smiled and floated up to kiss her King on the cheek. "I'm sure he hasn't. Find him a mate, a good one. Someone he could... bond with if possible. And maybe, it might heal his heart from the monstrosities that lizard has done to him. And maybe, someday, if he's as powerful as prophecy says, your son can defeat what has never been defeated. And we will be free of that... monster."  
  
King Vejiita smirked at the female and wrapped his tail around her in a hug, before he released her. "I don't know what I would have done these long years if I hadn't found you."  
  
She smirked. "You would have survived," she told him truthfully. "Only not as well," she teased afterwards, floating towards the door. "It will be fine, Vejiita. Perhaps while your son is here, he will learn from you. I think that everything will turn out for the best, though. He is the legendary, the one the prophecies speak of, Vejiita. And it will take more than Furiza to destroy the spirit of a Vejiita." She opened the door before turning back to the tall warrior. "I will meet with you tomorrow after accessing the third-classes you have sent me."  
  
The King nodded. "Fine. Meet me here. I might have need of your antics after I meet my son."  
  
She nodded and winked at him before disappearing out the door, leaving the King alone with his thoughts and worries. He smiled suddenly and shook his head. He was definitely glad to have found that blue Saiyajin. She was a joy to his pained heart. A light in the darkness that his race has become. He didn't know how she did it, staying so... bright with everything she had to endure, but he, for one, was happy he had taken her in. She made life worth living for an old man such as himself. She definitely made it interesting.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: This is one of my favorite fics to write. ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Buruma's Excitement

Remember Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, the Saiyajin, Vejiita no Ouji, Vejiita no Ou, or Buruma. *Sigh* I'd really like to have Vejiita though if anyone's selling! Of course, I've only got about sixty-two cents on me...  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Buruma's Excitement  
  
Buruma stood in front of the small group of Saiyajin children, her face expressionless, arms crossed over her chest, her feet slightly parted as she stared over the assembled group, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Next week, you all graduate as elites. This was our last lesson. The tournament will determine the strongest, and the best, of this class. And the winner will join the royal guards. The rest of you will join the elite forces." She smirked suddenly. "Remember to practice your signature move. Each Saiyajin warrior must be unique in his or her own way. It keeps our race strong. Kick some ass next week," she stated. "Dismissed."  
  
As the assembled youngsters left the room, Buruma turned towards the door. A grin spread across her face at the two, nearly identical-looking, Saiyajin who walked purposely towards her. The older one, a tall man with spiky black hair pointing out in all directions nodded at her. "My name is Bardock and this is my son, Kakarotto," he introduced, pushing the young version of him forward.  
  
"Hello," the young man greeted happily, causing Buruma to blink. He was not your average Saiyajin, even as young as he was. She estimated he was about sixteen or seventeen, but the innocent, cheerful attitude must drive most insane. She grinned inwardly. Most, but not her.  
  
"You must be the third-class being tested, yes?" she asked Kakarotto.  
  
The young man nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said, winking at him, surprised when he actually blushed. He was definitely not your average Saiyajin. She gave her best arrogant smirk. "Attack me," she told him.  
  
He blinked. "You want me to attack you?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "Yes, boy. Attack me! Don't worry; no one has landed a punch on me in more than a decade, kid." She smirked. "Not even Vejiita-ou."  
  
He smiled and crouched down in a defensive stance. "I'm not going to go easy on you," he warned.  
  
Buruma just snorted. "You better not."  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kakarotto lunged at the tiny female warrior. She phased out to avoid the punch to her midsection, her eyes widening in surprise. He was fast! She smirked. But not as fast as she was.  
  
He stopped and gave her a wicked smirk, launching himself at her again. She phased out once again, appearing moments later behind the larger Saiyajin, and kicking him in the back with a single, well-placed kick, and Kakarotto was thrown into the wall.  
  
She smirked at him, floating down to the ground and landing silently. She watched as he stood up effortlessly, and gave her another cocky smirk.  
  
"Kakarotto," Bardock barked. "Stop fucking around, idiot. You are being tested!"  
  
The Saiyajin sighed but nodded. "I was having fun too," he muttered, suddenly powering up. Buruma gasped as the numbers flared on her scouter, shooting through the roof. She watched in awe as his power level increased, even beyond what she knew the King possessed. She gaped.  
  
Suddenly, he phased out and reappeared in front of her. She dodged as quickly as she could, which was amazing considering her speed, but because Kakarotto was anticipating her move, his fist glanced off her cheek, and she was slammed into the wall behind her.  
  
Blinking, she sat on the ground in a heap, completely floored. He actually struck her. And connected. Barely, but he had. She was positive he couldn't catch her if she didn't want him to, he wasn't that fast. But he was smart, and very, very powerful. She pulled herself to her feet, and suddenly grinned.  
  
"Wonderful!" she exclaimed happily, bouncing over to the Saiyajin. "That's enough for now. Who trained you?"  
  
"I did," Bardock said coming up behind her.  
  
Glancing at him over her shoulder, she gave him a wide grin. "Spar with your son, I would like to see this. No one has ever connected a blow before! That's wonderful!"  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma zipped through the halls of the palace, frantically running towards the energy signature she knew belonged to the King. She nearly ran over a few dozen soldiers on her frantic dash through the building. She was ecstatic. After Bardock and Kakarotto sparred for a good hour, she was so impressed she ordered an all out, three-way sparring match. And for once in her life, she had the bruises to show for it. Her lip was cut, a small oozing wound on her forehead, her arms and legs covered in slight scratches and big bruises.  
  
And she couldn't be happier.  
  
She rounded a corner, and immediately spotted the tall form of the King. She put on another burst of speed, knocking over two more guards and jumped into the air, wrapping her arms around the startled King. "Vejiita! You'll never guess! Look at me, look at me!" she exclaimed pulling away. "Look! I'm injured!"  
  
The King gaped at the excited blue Saiyajin.  
  
"Who's this?" an emotionless voice asked.  
  
Blinking, Buruma turned to the Saiyajin next to her King. It was a young man, slightly older than she was herself, but he was the spitting image of the King. "You must be Vejiita no Ouji, yes?" she commented. "He looks like you, Vejiita," she commented to her friend. She pointedly ignored the Prince's disapproving frown at her lack of respect.  
  
King Vejiita nodded. "That he does. Now what is this all about, Buruma?"  
  
She grinned. "You remember your promise to send an exceptional third-class to me to test?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, I ordered him to attack me. I was actually shocked at how close he came to contact at first; it was amazing! Then it turns out he was only messing around! His father snapped at him and told him to play serious. He powered up and you won't believe it!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"He's stronger than even you. Nearly twice as strong as you, Vejiita! I about died! Then the little shit attacked me while I was gaping at him, he can hide his power level you know, and caught me off guard. I was able to use my speed to get away, but not fast enough. His punch actually connected because he anticipated my move! Glancing off my face, but it connect all the same! That has never been possible! No one has anticipated me!"  
  
The King blinked at the excited female and then burst out laughing. "Buruma, you're too strange to be a Saiyajin. You get excited when a brat hits you!"  
  
The Prince was watching the exchange silently; his face still expressionless, but onyx eyes lingered on the odd-colored Saiyajin female, watching her blue eyes light up in excitement.  
  
"Of course, old man! No one has connected since I was a child, Vejiita!" she snapped happily. "It's amazing! I have never seen another one like him. He's not normal! He's a damn genius during the fight, a bit odd outside of one, but he's damn good! And powerful. Hell, he's fast too! Not as fast as I am, but that's too much to hope for. I asked who was training him and it turns out his father is! And I watched at they sparred a bit, and then we had a big three for all and look at me! I'm injured!! I'm bleeding! It's amazing!"  
  
Suddenly, Vejiita-ouji snorted from beside his father. "You're weak. Someone hitting you is not an accomplishment," he sneered.  
  
Buruma blinked and glanced at him, appearing to be studying him. "You have a lot of power," she commented. "While I may be one of the weakest elites, I am also the fastest Saiyajin. Your father has never hit me, and I doubt you could."  
  
He smirked. "Try me."  
  
Shrugging, she stepped in front of him. "Hand game."  
  
He nodded, placing his hands palm up in front of him. She placed hers above his, palms down. "I should warn you, no one has beaten me at this."  
  
He just snorted.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Suddenly both hands seemed to move in a blur, Buruma trying to avoid his grip, while Vejiita attempted to grasp her, and within seconds, they had stopped. Vejiita's gloved hand wrapped around her delicate wrist. She stared at him in complete surprise. Even the King gaped.  
  
She shook her head and smirked, her wrist still being held securely in his large hand. "You are definitely worthy," she stated, glancing at King. "Vejiita, your son is powerful and fast. Faster than I." Vejiita-ouji smirked at Buruma and she returned the expression with one of her own. "Nice job, Vejiita," she told the arrogant prince. "But you can let go now."  
  
He blinked and released her immediately. She gave him another smirk turning back towards the King. "Vejiita, I'd like access to the records of Bardock's and Kakarotto's initial testing, if I may."  
  
King Vejiita chuckled, motioning her to follow them. "Buruma, you have access to all the records, why the hell are you asking?"  
  
Shrugging, she floated up to the King's height and moved along backwards. "To be polite, I suppose."  
  
Vejiita-ou smirked. "Why? You didn't care about manners before."  
  
She winked. "Well, Vejiita-ou-sama," she teased, putting emphasis on his title, "I thought I'd try something different."  
  
He halfheartedly swung a fist at her, and she floated out of the way, giggling as he missed.  
  
"Even injured, I am still faster than you!" She sighed. "Although, now I can't brag about not being hit and being the fastest Saiyajin," she commented with a glance at the scowling prince walking with them. "All in one day, too," she pouted.  
  
King Vejiita laughed again. "That reminds me, Buruma," he said, suddenly sober.  
  
Frowning suspiciously, she inched her way closer to the tall King's face. "About what?" she demanded.  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"Damn straight, Vejiita. Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you were just reminded of?"  
  
He smirked. "I was talking to my brat here about how he should begin to think about finding a mate," he began, his smirk widening as Vejiita growled from beside him angrily. "And that reminds me. You need to find a mate as well. Haven't you yet found one you want?"  
  
Buruma copied Vejiita's growl. "Damn it, Vejiita. I don't want to think about mating! Besides, I won't mate someone who can't catch me. And since there isn't a Saiyajin," she began before grimacing, "wasn't a Saiyajin until now that is faster than I, I'll be waiting a long time!" she stated smugly.  
  
The King blinked. "Okay, okay. I'll lay off, Buruma. I understand that. My son, on the other hand," he said, glancing down at the shorter Saiyajin irritably, "must find a mate before he can take the throne."  
  
"Back off," Vejiita snarled. "I don't want your throne, old man. Not until after I deal with some... things."  
  
Buruma watched the exchange curiously.  
  
"Fine, brat," the King snapped, turning back to the floating female. "Buruma, are you eating with us tonight?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm dining with Bardock's family tonight. I wanted to meet with his other son, and his mate. I'd like to see why they are so powerful. Bardock needs to be re-tested as well. He's almost as strong as you are, and his son is much more powerful. Both could easily be elites with that power. Damn near got my ass kicked in the sparring match," she told the King cheerfully. "Anyway, I'll have to pass on dinner."  
  
The King shook his head, pausing outside the large double doors that lead to the throne room. "Fine. Meet me in my quarters after your dinner; I'd like to hear about this strange student of yours."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around the King's neck, pecking him lightly on the cheek. "Okay, later, Vejiita!" she said, releasing him. She nodded politely at the younger Vejiita. "And nice meeting you, Vejiita, as well," she told the prince politely, and before either could blink, she was gone.  
  
Both Vejiita's blinked and stared in the direction the blue Saiyajin disappeared.  
  
"She's odd," the Prince commented, his voice expressionless.  
  
King Vejiita laughed, walking into the throne room. "That she is. She's different, that's for sure."  
  
"Unusual coloring," Vejiita no Ouji commented absently.  
  
The King nodded. "Very. It's a genetic defect, apparently, and because of her weak strength she was going to be terminated when she was a brat. She escaped and bowled me over. I took one look at her, and decided to train her. She's fast, and she's smart, not to mention she's not that pathetically weak."  
  
"Even her tail is blue..."  
  
Vejiita-ou snickered. "Get used to it. Her tail is eye catching and most of us like to stare at it. And the poor girl hates it."  
  
The younger Vejiita snorted, following his father into the room. "How old is she?"  
  
"Almost twenty-one," the King answered, sitting in his throne. He sighed tiredly. "She's a handful, especially when she was growing up. And despite everything that poor girl has gone through, she's still so damn cheerful." He grinned. "The palace guards adore her now, though. She's always around chatting happily with everyone, and she's got this amazing ability that draw them to her."  
  
Vejiita-ouji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
King Vejiita frowned. "Don't you feel strangely intrigued by her?"  
  
"No. She's just a weak female with odd coloring."  
  
The King's frown deepened. "Furiza really did a number on you," he said softly.  
  
Vejiita snarled and floated up to look his father in the eye. "He wouldn't have if you weren't so pathetically weak!" he hissed. "I have lived through more than you can possibly imagine. I will kill that monster, Father. And then you are next." And with that, Vejiita no Ouji, strolled away from his shocked father.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Well, how's that? *Grins*  
  
Lovies!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Plan

Remember Me  
  
Disclaimer: ^_^ You're a moron if you think I'm making money off this or I own Dragonball.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Dinner and a Plan  
  
Knocking politely on the large wooden door, Buruma waited patiently for one of the members of Bardock's family to answer. Within a few moments, the door opened to reveal the young man she sparred with earlier in the day, Kakarotto.  
  
"Hello, Buruma-san!" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
She grinned happily. "Kakarotto, nice to see you again."  
  
He returned the grin and opened the door, motioning her to enter. "Mother and Radditzu aren't back yet, but Father is here. He'll be down in a moment. You want something?" he asked politely, playing the perfect host.  
  
Shaking her head, she giggled slightly in merriment. "No, thank you, Kakarotto. I'm fine."  
  
"You're sure?" At her nod, he smiled. "Okay, if you say so."  
  
"I say so, brat," she told him happily, following him into the cozy living room. "You're family consists of Bardock, yourself, your mother, and Radditzu, correct?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
Frowning thoughtfully, he nodded.  
  
"Your parents are life-mates, yes? Do you know if they have bonded?"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Yes, we have," a voice interrupted them, and Buruma looked up to find Bardock walking into the room. "My mate and I have a bond."  
  
Buruma nodded thoughtfully. "I had wondered, with Kakarotto's strength. It is common knowledge that bonded mates have the strongest offspring. But that doesn't explain your strength. Were your parents bonded, Bardock?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, my parents as well as my mate's parents were bonded."  
  
She blinked in surprise. "Are you serious? That's almost unheard of!"  
  
Bardock smiled slightly. "I'm aware. Bonding doesn't happen often, even in the lower classes."  
  
Buruma grinned. "It's wonderful though!"  
  
Both Saiyajin males blinked in surprise. "You don't have the usual Saiyajin disgust with the bond," Bardock commented, sitting on one of the couches. He nodded at Kakarotto to sit as well, before motioning Buruma to sit with a polite wave of his hand.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm not your average Saiyajin, if you haven't noticed," she commented, unwrapping her blue tail suddenly and flicking it in front of her face. She then re-wrapped it around her waist. "Vejiita-ou isn't as against it as most either. Most Saiyajin, while they despise the weakness, tolerate it because of the strength of the offspring." She shrugged. "Personally, I think the bond is a wonderful thing for those lucky enough to find their mate."  
  
Nodding thoughtful, Bardock gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Buruma-san. I had feared that you might be like most Saiyajin elites and despise us for our class, and even more for our bond."  
  
Grinning, she gave him a wink. "Nope. I'm an odd one."  
  
"I see that," Bardock stated.  
  
"Buruma-san?" Kakarotto asked suddenly.  
  
She turned to him, her eyebrow raised in a silent question.  
  
"Am I to be trained under you? Or... what?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, Kakarotto, you will train under me for a year, and after that time, you will be granted the elite status if I deem you worthy of it. I have a few more Saiyajin I need to check out first, so you may have some peers. It won't be with the regular classes though."  
  
"Yes!" Kakarotto exclaimed, standing up happily.  
  
She grinned at his antics, but his father was less than thrilled at the outburst. "Kakarotto, sit down!" Bardock snapped irritably, but with no real heat. It seemed the warrior was used to his son's un-Saiyajin-like nature.  
  
"And," she began with a mischievous wink, "Bardock is to be raised to elite status as well, but without the training. How you got to be classified as middle-class, I'll never know. I'd also like to spar with your mate and other son tonight if possible. They may raise a class or two."  
  
Bardock gaped at the odd colored female in shock. "Me?"  
  
She nodded seriously. "Yes. Vejiita-ou had decided to change the class rules almost 20 years ago. Testing will still be done when one is born, but they will also be periodically tested later in life. But this plan hasn't gone into effect yet, not while Furiza is breathing down our backs. The system is originally Furiza's, so we cannot just up and change it, alerting the tyrant to our... less than overwhelming trust in him."  
  
"I see," he said thoughtfully, a bit shocked by her openness about the oppressor of their race. "Will I keep my team if I change class?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know. I'd have to test them as well, which I will do later. But if not, you may have to change, but I'll try to find a way around that. Teams are made for life, and adjusting to new members is difficult at best."  
  
He smiled in thanks. "I'd appreciate that."  
  
She returned his smile with a grin and then turned towards the door as her sensitive hearing picked up a couple pairs of soft footsteps coming up to the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal a tall, very pretty female with dark black spikes that fell down her back, wearing the traditional third-class armor. And beside her, a young man, slightly older than herself stood, glaring at her. His hair resembled the female's, trailing down to the back of his knees. His black eyes were narrowed coldly at her, and she had an urge to wipe the sneer of his face.  
  
She blinked. She wasn't normally this affected by someone sneering at her, she was long used to it. Buruma tended to ignore the hostility directed at her for her differences, but this male's obvious prejudice pissed her off.  
  
"Ah, Buruma-san, I'd like you to meet my mate, and my oldest son, Radditzu. Radditzu, Tatopo, this is Buruma-san, Elite Class."  
  
Buruma stood up as the female nodded and saluted her politely, and Radditzu resentfully followed suit, a bit sloppily.  
  
"I apologize for our tardiness," the female said softly, her voice strangely gentle coming from a Saiyajin warrior. "Radditzu and I had business in the palace."  
  
Buruma smiled warmly at the female, nodding. "It is fine. I was just chatting up the males, and asking some questions."  
  
To Buruma's surprise, the female mirrored her warm smile. It was odd, especially for their race. Perhaps the whole family, outside of Radditzu, was a bit different. Bardock wasn't too abnormal, but he wasn't as harsh as most males. "Thank you, Buruma." Tatopo turned towards her oldest son and frowned. "Get washed up for dinner, Radditzu."  
  
He nodded curtly and disappeared up the stairs. Kakarotto sighed suddenly and looked up sheepishly at Buruma. "Radditzu isn't always so... rude, Buruma-san."  
  
Bardock grunted and followed his oldest, leaving the two softer Saiyajin alone with Buruma. She smiled at the two. "Tatopo, would you like to be re-tested?" she asked suddenly.  
  
The female blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"For class. You know that your son, Kakarotto, will be trained as an elite. I'd like to also test you and your other son, possibly see if you two can move up in class just as Bardock and Kakarotto will."  
  
Tatopo grinned. "Bardock is moving up to elite?"  
  
Kakarotto nodded. "Yep, Mom. He's going to be an elite, and I will be too!"  
  
Buruma smiled. "Yes. I train the elite children at the palace. I'd like to spar with you and your other son later, to see if you both need to be re-classed. What classes are you?"  
  
"I'm third-class, Radditzu is second."  
  
"Thank you," Buruma said softly.  
  
"No, thank you, Buruma-san," Tatopo said just as quietly. "Dinner will be ready in a few; I just need to finish it up. Bardock is a wonderful cook for a male." With that, the female winked slyly at Buruma and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Buruma turned to her new pupil. "So, Kakarotto, what is your brother's problem?"  
  
Kakarotto winced and looked down slightly. "He failed on a mating hunt a few days ago, and apparently he really liked the female. He's been grouchy ever since."  
  
"I see," Buruma said thoughtfully.  
  
"Buruma-san?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Are you mated?"  
  
She coughed suddenly, shooting the naive young male a glare. "No, and I have no wish to be."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She growled softly, moving her glare from the young male to the wall in front of her. "Because, Kakarotto, not many Saiyajin males want to mate a *freak*," she hissed angrily.  
  
He cocked his head curiously at her. "A freak? You aren't a freak!"  
  
Giving him an incredulous look, she nearly choked at the complete innocent sincerity on his face. "Haven't you noticed, brat?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"I'm blue!"  
  
He blinked. "So?"  
  
She gaped at him in shock. "I'm a genetic defect, brat."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say. So? You have blue hair and fur; it's not a defect. It's pretty."  
  
She suddenly blushed, and smiled at him. She never received compliments; Saiyajin weren't prone to praising anything, but this one young male complimented her and honestly didn't see what was wrong with her coloring. She was strangely touched. "Thank you, Kakarotto."  
  
He returned her smile with a grin. "Welcome, Buruma-san."  
  
Tatopo peeked into the room at that moment, smiling. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma walked tiredly into the Saiyajin no Ou's private chambers without knocking. Vejiita-ou glanced up at the intrusion, and blinked, not at her rudeness, but at her exhaustion. Vejiita-ouji, on the other hand, growled loudly at her apparent disregard for royalty.  
  
"Buruma? Who beat you up this time?" the King asked curiously.  
  
She shook her head and padded slowly over to the pair who appeared to be going over space charts of some sort, but she didn't even care at that moment to do more than glance at them. She suddenly plopped down next to the King with a tiny whimper. "No one beat me, Vejiita. I just had the spar of my life, though," she murmured tiredly, closing her eyes. "I wouldn't have even come here except that you wanted a report on what I found out."  
  
The Prince crossed his arms, glowering at the female, but stayed silent. The King, however, frowned worriedly. "Buruma, you could have just sent me a transmission telling me you were too tired and see me in the morning."  
  
She waved a hand slightly. "No, I wanted to come here. I don't sleep well anyway, you know that."  
  
The King nodded, but didn't press, despite the fact that Vejiita suddenly wanted to know *why* she didn't sleep well. That was odd for a Saiyajin. But he wouldn't ask, because then it would seem like he was actually interested in the little female's answer. And he wasn't.  
  
"Kakarotto will be trained under me and rise to Elite Class should I wish it, and trust me, he will. Bardock should be raised as well, he's middle-class now, but he's possibly near your strength. His mate Tatopo is third, and should rise to middle, and his eldest son, Radditzu is middle and I wish to have him trained as Elite as well."  
  
"The whole family?" the Prince asked incredulously.  
  
Buruma nodded slowly. "Yes, the whole family."  
  
"Did you find a reason why their birth rating was so wrong?" the King inquired.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her temple with a finger absently. "I know why they're so strong, and I have my suspicions about why they're initial testing was so off."  
  
"Why?" Vejiita-ouji demanded.  
  
She shot him a glare. "I was getting there, Vejiita. Shut up for a moment!"  
  
The younger Saiyajin's eyes narrowed angrily and she could feel his anger directed at her as he rose to his feet. "Leave her be, Vejiita," the King interrupted. "She is the way she is."  
  
"I am the Saiyajin no Ouji, Onna. I will not be ordered around by some freakish female!"  
  
"Oh, shove it, Vejiita," Buruma told him tiredly. "I don't care about your status."  
  
For the first time since he could remember, Vejiita was speechless. 'She doesn't... care?'  
  
"Bardock's and his mate's parents were both bonded. Tatopo and Bardock are also bonded. Therefore the increase in strength. But I do believe the initial mistakes were made because the bonding not only increases strength in the offspring, I think it might also increase their strength growth."  
  
The King frowned thoughtfully. "That makes sense."  
  
She nodded. "But I have a problem."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"Radditzu's training will be challenging, but not overly so. However, Kakarotto is already too strong. I may be able to keep ahead of him, but I'm nowhere near strong enough to train him indefinitely. I need someone to help me. Someone stronger than you, Vejiita," she told the King. She sighed regretfully. "That means I need your son, Vejiita."  
  
"What?!" the younger Vejiita exclaimed in outrage.  
  
She winced at his loud voice. "I really don't want your help, Vejiita, if that makes you feel any better."  
  
"It doesn't!" he snapped.  
  
She sighed. "Let's put it this way: Kakarotto is beyond strong, Vejiita. It might be a challenge, especially when he gets trained enough."  
  
He opened his mouth to refuse again, but he found the idea appealing. "I leave in two months, Onna. That doesn't help you."  
  
She opened her eyes and grinned at him. "What if I told you, I think I have a way around you going back to Furiza?"  
  
The King started. "Buruma, what are you talking about?"  
  
"How could *you* possibly find a way to-"  
  
"Easily," she interrupted. "Furiza would prefer you on the throne rather than your father, correct?"  
  
Vejiita nodded curtly.  
  
"Now, in order to claim the throne, you need to find a mate, yes?"  
  
He growled, but nodded again.  
  
She smirked. "Tell Furiza you're going on your mate search, Vejiita. Since the royal males take one year to search for a female, and one year exactly, that'll give you one year. During that time, find a mate. That also gives us a year to plan a revolt against Furiza. Or a way to kill him. He'll most definitely attend your marriage, Vejiita. And if not, he *will* attend the royal succession where you kill your father and assume the throne. We can assassinate him then, or wait until you are crowned King, and declare war, depending on what we're up for."  
  
Both of them gaped at her, completely shocked. And both were slightly disgusted neither of them thought of it.  
  
"I don't want a mate," he growled.  
  
"Tough, Vejiita. We all have to make sacrifices."  
  
He nodded angrily. "Fine, I'll inform Furiza at the end of my two month stay. But before I help you train that brat, you and I will spar."  
  
She shrugged tiredly, and stood up. "Fine."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *blinks* I just noticed something very odd. ^_^ All of Bardock's family's names are named after root vegetables. AND the word their name comes from is from English I believe. I may be wrong about the English part though. But look, Bardock is a type of root you can eat, Kakarotto I believe is just an odd spelling or pronunciation of Carrot, and Radditzu is Radish. ^_^ So, Bardock's mate is Tatopo, a scrambling of the word Potato. I couldn't think of another word to use, outside of beet. And that just sounds and looks funny. ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
